


convictions beneath the stars

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Nagito and Kazuichi have depended on one another for sexual pleasure for awhile now. Now, the time has come for them to pursue their crushes.





	convictions beneath the stars

A sliver of moonlight illuminated the small cottage where two young men rested in bed, side by side, coming down from the exhilaration of what had just transpired between them. After so many instances of doing this, Kazuichi had adjusted to the instantaneous switch from blinding pleasure to heavy exhaustion. Beside him, Nagito let out a contented sigh, lying in Kazuichi’s direction, his eyes lidded as though he could drift off right there on the bed.

“You gonna go back to your own cottage now?” Kazuichi mumbled tiredly. “I know you’re tired, but you really shouldn’t be sleepin’ here.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Nagito assured him, reaching up to gently rub his eyes.

“Then whazza matter? You worried you’re gonna keep me awake again? You know I sleep like a rock, right?”

Nagito chuckled airily. “Ah, that’s not the case at all, Kazuichi. I just wanted to tell you something.”

Kazuichi groaned, turning over and burying his face in his pillow. “Save it for tomorrow,” he said, his voice coming out slightly muffled. “I just wanna go to-“

“I’m going to confess to Hajime tomorrow.”

Kazuichi sat bolt upright, staring incredulously down at Nagito. All of a sudden, he didn’t feel quite as tired as before. “A-already!?”

Nagito nodded. “I can’t suppress my feelings forever, of course.”

“No, I mean- I thought you were afraid of gettin’ rejected.”

“It’s been long enough. I’ve tried so many times to tell him how I feel over the years, but I ended up hesitating every time… surely I was such a pain.” He sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he already knows… but I’m going to confess anyway, just to make sure. I wouldn’t mind if he chose to avoid me afterwards.”

“Th-then I’m gonna confess to Fuyuhiko tomorrow too!” Kazuichi decided.

Nagito raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“‘Course! I ain’t gonna beat around the bush anymore! ‘Sides, I’m gonna be hangin’ out with him at the beach tomorrow, so I’ve got an opportunity!”

Nagito frowned. “This is troublesome,” he said. “I was really enjoying our nights together… depending on what happens, we might not be able to see each other anymore.”

“If you can’t screw me, just screw Hajime,” Kazuichi suggested. “Least he’s into screwin’ people at all…”

Nagito covered his reddening face with his prosthetic hand, and Kazuichi snorted at the sight.

“I do hope that you will find hope and happiness with Fuyuhiko, though,” Nagito admitted as he placed his hand back into his lap. His lips were curved upwards into a small smile, and he sounded rather genuine as he spoke his words.

“Yeah, I hope things between you and Hajime work out well,” Kazuichi replied. “And y’know… thanks for all the help, Nagito.” He’d never imagined ever having this kind of relationship with Nagito at all, but… he couldn’t lie, Nagito was pretty cute. He never had any romantic feelings for him, though; he only had eyes for Fuyuhiko. Likewise, Nagito had his heart set on Hajime. It just so happened that these… escapades between Kazuichi and Nagito happened on a regular basis. Kazuichi supposed that they simply needed to release their hormones.

“I’m glad someone like me could be of use to you, Kazuichi.”

It felt kind of bittersweet, knowing that this was their last night together. But Kazuichi resolved to prepare himself for the future, the future where he’d confess to Fuyuhiko - and if that went well enough, the two of them would share something amazing.


End file.
